customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
2001
Major Events *Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf is released to store. *Barney's Classic Collection is released to stores. This set includes Barney Songs, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Barney Safety. *February 9: HIT Entertainment acquires Lyrick Studios. *February 12: The release of Let's Go to the Zoo is announced. Also, Season 7 is originally announced. This season was originally intended to be set in Barney's House, but instead it took place in the park Also, The release of Barney's Big Dance Party and Barney's Musical Castle is announced. Also, The release of Tiffany's Birthday is announced. Also, Barney's Good Day, Good Night is available to pre-order from the release of is announced. *February 14: Barney's Valentine Adventure is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *March 6: The home video, "Barney's Musical Castle" and Sing and Dance with Barney is released to stores. *March 13: Elmo's Magic Cookbook is released to stores. *March 19: Barney's Big Dance Party: A Day & Night Adventure is available to pre-order. *April 9: The release of A to Z with Barney is announced. *April 10: Nick Jr, Nickelodeon and Lyrick Studios reach an agreement to bring Barney to Disney Channels. *April 14: Barney's Musical Castle ends its tour. Also, Barney's Best Manners and Barney's Good Day, Good Night is re-released to stores and has new previews. *May 1: Big Bird, Bert and Ernie appear on Between the Lions. Also, Barney's Big Dance Party: A Day & Night Adventure is released to store. *May 8: A to Z with Barney is released to stores. *May 12: Barney & Friends wins a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Direct to Tape Sound Mixing. *May 15: Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More! is released to store. Also, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes has a wide release on a separate VHS in stores. *May 29: Executive in Charge, Richard C. Leach dies from a heart attack. *Late May: Tiffany's Birthday is available to pre-order. *June 4: Baniwa Chingudeul premieres on KBS. *June 12: Movin' & Groovin' with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *July: Barney's Zoo Tour begins touring. *July 3: The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach are re-released to stores. *July 17: Tiffany's Birthday is released to stores. *July 27: Barney Goes to School is re-released and has new previews. *August: Barney's Christmas Star is filmed. Production for Season 7 begins. *August 7: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released on VHS to stores. The VHS has new previews. *August 14: More Easter Show with Cloby & Friends is released to stores. *August 21: Barney's Sense-Sational Day is re-released on VHS to store. The VHS has new previews. *August 28: Let's Go to the Zoo is released to stores. *August 31: Lyrick Studios is folded into HIT Entertainment. *September 4: Barney's Learning Round-Up is released to Blockbuster Video stores. Also, Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister is re-released on VHS to stores. The VHS has new previews. *September 11: The last time you opened Safari, it was force quit while reopening windows Do you want to try to reopen its windows again? You have forced Safari to quit Click Report to see more detailed information and send a report to Apple. *September 18: Barney's Island Safari is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *September 30: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *October 9: Kids' Favorite Songs 2 is released to stores. Also, Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert is re-released and has new previews. *October 16: Kids for Character Choices Count!: The Easter Show is released to stores. *October 23: Barney's It's Super Powerful Tee Christmas Collection is released to stores. This set includes Barney's Night Before Christmas, Barney's Super Singing Circus and Kids for Character: Choices Count!. *October 30: Come On Over To Barney's House and Be My Valentine, Love Barney is re-released and has new previews. Also, Barney's Pajama Party is released to stores. *November 6: Elmo's World: Wild Wild West is released to stores. *November 20: The release of You Can Be Anything is announced. *November 22: The re-release of Camp WannaRunnaRound, is released to stores The VHS has new preview. Also, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed I Love the Holidays at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December: Barney's Night Before Christmas airs on PBS Kids. *December 31: Barney appears in People Magazine as one of the "Most Intriguing People of 2000". Also, Season 9 is originally announced. *Unknown Date: Production for Season 9 begins. Also, Kenneth McGuire wrote an article, "The Use of Music on Barney & Friends", studying the first 88 episodes of the show.